


Distractions and Dim Sum

by lyricalsoul



Series: Mycroft's In Love [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Chinese New Year, Dirty Talk, Food, M/M, mycroft's version of phone sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-18
Updated: 2012-02-18
Packaged: 2017-10-31 09:13:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/342364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyricalsoul/pseuds/lyricalsoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft is distracted and makes a call. Lestrade remains sexy and sultry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distractions and Dim Sum

**Author's Note:**

> This is in the Mycroft's Valentine universe, but since V-day is over, and these two won't shut up, I figured I'd give it a new series title. This happens right after Nothing by Halves from Mycroft's Valentine. You should read that series first. 
> 
> "..." denotes silence.

 

“Lestrade here. What is it?”

“Did I wake you?”

“Mycroft?”

“Of course. Unless you have other lovers who call you in the middle of the night…?”

“When my mobile rings in the middle of the night, it’s usually trouble.”

“Well, Detective Inspector Lestrade, as far as I can tell, there is no trouble in our fair metropolis tonight. At least none that requires your attention.”

“So, you’re just calling to say ‘hey’? It’s almost three in the morning!”

“Not in China.”

“You’re in China?”

“Why would I be in China?”

“I don’t know… you mentioned the time in China. Don’t you travel a lot?”

“Travel? Heavens, no. I despise airports, pilots, and confined spaces that I cannot leave voluntarily.  I’m working on something that requires me to be in China’s time zone.”

“But you’re not in China? Why? Who does that?”

“Obviously, I do that. I’m working on a rather sensitive issue. During a lull in the… proceedings, I thought of you. Well, that’s not entirely true. I’ve done nothing but think of you.”

“And in all your thinking, it didn’t occur to you to check the time in London?”

“I… I’m bothering you. Should I call you another time?”

“No. Just… I’m sorry. My mobile ringing at three in the morning is never good news, and it got my adrenaline pumping.”

“Shame I’m not there to take advantage of that.”

“I suppose this is part of you fitting me into your life at a ‘level with which I am comfortable’.”

“It is.”

“Okay. So, then, what are you wearing?”

“What am I wearing?”

“Yes.”

“I am wearing what I always wear. A suit, waistcoat, jacket, tie. Why?”

“So, not phone sex then.”

“Ah. I misunderstood your intent.”

“Evidently.”

“Navy suit, maroon stripe, waistcoat to match, of course.  White shirt, cardinal tie and square, navy woolen socks. Black wing tips. Highly polished.”

“Sexy, that. Especially the part about the woolen socks and highly polished shoes.”

“You have a sock and shoe fetish?”

“I wouldn’t say fetish...but pretty close to one, I suppose. One of the first things I notice about a bloke is his shoes.”

“I’d have guessed a bit higher.”

“That would be rude, staring at a man’s… zipper.”

“I was more referring to eyes. You strike me as an eye man.”

“I can be. I like your eyes, but can’t tell what color they’ll be from day to day.”

“Grey, mostly, though I’ve been told they are hazel, bluish, and molten steel, which is laughable. Once, I had to wear contact lenses that made them black. Of course this was so that the best facial analyst from Prague couldn’t tell I was bluffing in a high stakes poker game. The fate of the free world… well, I’m sure you get the gist.”

“Umm...high stakes poker game, the fate of the free world riding on a pair of two's and your ability to bluff. Cool as a cucumber. Codename: Dr. I-Think-Not. Eat your heart out, Dr. No.”

“Perhaps I should let you get back to sleep. You are delirious.”

“I’m sleep deprived, more like. It’s not a problem, Mycroft. I’m usually up and about at this time, getting ready for my day.”

“So early?”

“Files to read, paperwork to process. Things for which you have people.”

“Yes, people. Which is why I am on China time at this very moment.”

“But your people aren’t sleep, I’m sure.”

“Detective Inspector…”

“Seriously? At this hour?”

“Well, the conversation seems to have taken a business-like turn.”

“A silver-tongued devil such as yourself should have no problem turning the conversation to a more thrilling topic.”

“I… you befuddle me. And I have never been in such a state in my life. Very unnerving.”

“Sorry. I know that having your wits about you is your bread and butter.”

“Don’t be. It’s… good. Very good.”

“Right, then.”

“What might you be wearing?”

“A sheet.”

“…”

“Are you there?”

“Yes.”

“Say something.”

“I did.”

“You muted the phone and said it in Mandarin, didn’t you? I don’t speak Mandarin.”

“A pity.”

“You could always say it in English.”

“Where would be the fun in that?”

“Fun? You?”

“I can be quite fun. Didn’t you enjoy my whimsical turn with the golden syrup, Gregory?”

“Ooh… mmm…that was fun. And I love when you say my name like that.”

“I know. Your breath hitched just now, and I’m sure that were I there, I would see that your pupils were dilated. Your free hand is currently making circles about your stomach, and though you’re thinking about moving it lower, you won’t, because you prefer to…take matters in hand, so to speak, in the shower. Less messy, I suppose.”

“I could break myself of the habit. Say the word.”

“The word is given. Oh, you are so distracting. A lesser man would have started a war by now.”

“Thank goodness there’s nothing about you that’s lesser. And you’re an excellent multi-tasker, if memory serves.”

“Memory does serve. So many delicious things to think on, to remember. Proust had his madeleine’s, I have you, straddling me, throwing your head back in abandon… Ahem.”

“Mmm. I didn’t realize you were so strong. So determined, so focused. God, Mycroft…”

“Oh, hell. Are you hungry?”

“What?”

“Are. You. Hungry?”

“We were just getting to the good part. The nitty gritty.”

“Yes. Dangerous topics. Especially in China.”

“You’re not actually in China, Mycroft.”

“For all intents and purposes, I am.”

“Ah. Can’t be all hot and bothered in China?”

“Most definitely not. Breach of protocol.”

“What are you offering to eat?’

“Dim sum.”

“Dim sum?”

“In celebration of the Chinese New Year.”

“That was weeks ago.”

“Before you became my valentine, I had little reason to celebrate any day. Now that I have you, I want to make up for those I missed. Dim Sum is so much better with company.”

“Well, it’s late. As my mum used to say, ‘nothing open after two in the morning except legs’.”

“…”

“Are you there?”

“Gregory, I must ask that you cease. My imagination is quite vivid, and the vision of you wearing my thousand thread count sheet whilst sprawled, legs open, on my bed is too much to bear. The mention of your mother did nothing to stem the tide, by the way.”

“Sorry.”

“So, dim sum.”

“Yes. When?”

“In about an hour. I’ll be done by then.”

“Where will you get dim sum at this time of night...morning?”

“China.”

“China?”

“What do you like?”

“You. And whatever you want to give me.”

“There are so many things I wish to give you, Gregory. But for now, let’s talk about dim sum.”

“It doesn’t matter, Mycroft. As long as I’m eating it with you. I’ll even eat sea urchin.”

“A delicacy to some; I find it a troubling sign of the times. Especially the urchin part. But it is not dim sum.”

“I could go for some duck.”

“I may have misheard you.”

“Dirty mind.”

“Yes. You have corrupted me. I will be there within the hour, with dim sum.”

“I’ll be right here, wrapped in your obscenely lush sheets that smell like _us_. Thinking about you.”

“ _Miserere_ , s _ī placet_ , Gregory.”

“Latin, Mycroft? All right, mercy it is. I’m going to do some yoga before you get here. Loosen up the limbs.”

_"Huí tóu jiàn.”_

“Goodbye to you, too.”

fin

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I do not speak Mandarin, so I do not know what Mycroft said when he muted the phone. But it was naughty.


End file.
